Mata Terindah Love & Truth
by Ruruberry
Summary: Biarkan aku mendengarkan lagu cintamu. Walau ku mengerti disana ada seseorang yang kau tatap tepat didepan matamu, tetapi... Tolong beri aku sayap dan kepercayaan bahwa, aku berjanji aku memutukan untuk menerima semuanya  Death scene..


**Song fiction pertamaku. Lagu ini indah...sesuai banget sama fic ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.****  
****Khusus fic ini, mungkin akan ku buat dalam berbagai versi.**

**Ku khususkan kepada pacarku, aku saying kamu. **

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Disclaimer:  
Bleach © **Tite Kubo**  
Mata Terindah [ Love & Truth ] © **Deathberry Uchiha**  
Song © **Yui Yoshioka**  
Genre : Romance / Friendship  
Rated : **T**  
Pairing **: IchiRuki** slight KaiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada aneh, MISS TYPO dan abal.  
**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

_Summary_ : "Biarkan aku mendengarkan lagu cintamu. Walau ku mengerti disana ada seseorang yang kau tatap tepat didepan matamu, tetapi... Tolong beri aku sayap dan kepercayaan bahwa, hanya dengan lagu ini aku berjanji aku memutukan untuk menerima semuanya.." 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Mata Terindah  
[ Love & Truth ] 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Rukia P.O.V**

****_**Konna ni omotte iru Jikan wa tomatte kurenai**_

Aku merasa, aku adalah perempuan terberuntung didunia.  
Mendapat keluarga yang sempurna dan tunangan yang selalu ada disampingku.

"Kaien-dono, aku senang kita selalu bersama." itu adalah ucapan yang setiap saat ku tujukan pada tunanganku, Kaien Shiba. Seorang anak dari keluarga Shiba yang tampan dan penyayang.

"Aku pun sangat senang, Kuchiki." ucapnya ketika itu.  
Namun.. Hal ini berubah saat itu juga.. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarena**

"Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi..? Be-benarkah?" tanyaku pada ibu. Ibu hanya menunduk.

"Retina matamu menjadi putih kian hari. Ibu telah bertanya pada dokter, kau akan mengalami kebutaan." ibu mulai menangis. Wajah ibu mulai samar ku lihat.

"Apa tidak ada cara?" tanyaku yang mulai pasrah.

"Satu-satunya cara hanya dengan menyumbangkan korneanya padamu nak. Tapi, ibu rasa sulit. Maafkan ibu nak." ucap ibu sambil memelukku. Aku mulai menutup mataku perlahan, menangis layaknya ibuku. Namun, ketika ku usap air mataku dan ku buka mataku...

"Ibu.. Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa." ucapku sambil melihat kesekeliling. Tak ada apapun yang dapat ku lihat. 

*~ Deathberry ~*

Kini aku hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain. Menghafalkan tempat dari langkah kakiku.  
Walau begini, aku tak kan menyerah. Aku masih memiliki orang tua yang sayang padaku, juga Kaien-dono. Aku yakin ia masih akan mencintaiku. 

**Rukia P.O.V End****  
**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni**

Disisi lain terdengar suara Hisana Kuchiki. Ibu dari Rukia yang tengah berdebat dengan Kaien.

"Maafkan saya Hisana-san, tapi saya rasa saya tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan Rukia." ucap Kaien dengan nada memelas.

"Tapi, ku mohon Kaien. Rukia tengah dalam keadaan seperti ini." pinta Hisana.

"Hisana-san, aku tidak bisa bersama dengan orang buta!" ucap Kaien dengan menaikkan sedikit nadanya.

"Setidaknya, buatlah ia bahagia beberapa saat saja.." mohon Hisana dengan tangis. Kaien hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak tega melihat Hisana menitihkan mutiara kecil. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**School Sation****  
**  
Dari kejauhan mata, sebuah mobil melintas dengan cepat lalu berhenti di Karakura Univercity. Pintu kanan terbuka dan Kaien keluar dari situ, lalu ia membukakan pintu yang satunya dan ia membawa gadis buta bermata violet suram itu keluar.

"Rukia, aku mau menemui teman-temanku dulu." ucap Kaien tanpa peduli jawaban Rukia menuju teman-temannya.

"Kaien, pacarmu buta ya sekarang? Masih mau sama dia?" tanya salah seorang teman Kaien padanya.

"Gila aja kalo aku masih mau sama cewek buta," jawab Kaien enteng. "lagipula, aku masih punya Miyako." lanjutnya dengan tawa.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata hazel telah melihat dan mendengar perkataan Kaien. Kaien yang telah meninggalkan Rukia dengan mudahnya. Mata hazel itu kemudian melirik ke arah Rukia Kuchiki, gadis buta yang berdiri sendiri tanpa ada yang peduli. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari**

Sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan Rukia hingga ia terkejut.

"Ka-Kaien-dono.." ucap Rukia gugup.

"Iya, Rukia?" jawab pemilik tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Tumben kau memanggilku begitu? Biasanya kau memanggilku Kuchiki kan?" tanya Rukia dengan wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Aaa, tidak apa kan? Kau tunanganku, jadi aku ingin memanggilmu begitu." jawabnya. Rukia menggerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi suaramu juga berbeda?" tanya Rukia kembali.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Ayo ke kelas!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Rukia dan membawanya ke kelasnya. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"**Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta**

**Classroom****  
**  
"Rukia, duduklah." ucap pemilik tangan itu pada Rukia.

"Baik, bisa kau temani aku disini?" tanya Rukia.

"Apapun katamu." ucapnya yang tengah duduk disamping Rukia.

"Hey! ICHIGO!" teriak Keigo sambil memeluk laki-laki tadi dan lelaki itu pun mendengarnya.

"BODOH! JANGAN KERAS-KERAS!" ucap pemilik tangan tadi, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kaien-dono? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia menoleh.

"Ti-tidak apa Rukia. Tenang saja." ucap Ichigo sambil membungkam mulut Keigo sambil membawanya keluar.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Kenapa princess Rukia bilang kau itu Kaien?" tanya Keigo.

"Aku hanya berakting. Aku tidak mau membuat Rukia sakit hati ketika mengetahui Kaien meninggalkannya." jawab Ichigo menunduk.

"APA? Kaien-senpai meninggalkan princess Rukia? Kenapa?" tanya Keigo histeris.

"Karena ia buta. Jadi ku mohon, jangan biarkan ia tau semuanya." jawab Ichigo. 

*~ Deathberry ~*

**Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no**

**HOME**

Sebuah mobil meluncur ke arah rumah keluarga Kuchiki dan berhenti disana. Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat wanita paruh baya, ibu dari Rukia telah melihatnya dengan tatapan pucat. Ia menghampiri wanita itu.

"Selamat siang Rukia no okaa-san." sapa Ichigo dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Ah iya, selamat siang. Siapa ya?" tanya Hisana.

"Saya teman Rukia. Dan saya yang akan menjaga Rukia mulai sekarang. Bisa anda terima?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Hisana bertanya balik. Wajahnya linglung menampakkan ia memang sudah paruh baya.

"Kaien, dia tidak bisa menjaga Rukia lagi, jadi aku berpura-pura menjadi Kaien agar Rukia tidak sakit hati. Bisa anda biarkan saya lakukan itu demi Rukia?" tanya Ichigo gugup. Hisana mulai berfikir, ia menutup matanya.

"Tapi, bila ia tau bahwa...kau bukan Kaien," ucapannya terhenti. "Aku akan menanggung resikonya." jawab Ichigo. Hisana akhirnya menggangguk dan tersenyum. Ia meminta Ichigo untuk menjaga anak semata wayangnya. Setelah itu, Ichigo membawa Rukia ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya.

"Kaien-dono, terima kasih karena kau masih mencintaiku walaupun aku buta." ucap Rukia dengan senyum manisnya. Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia dan ia letakkan dipipinya.

"Tentu, Rukia. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." jawab Ichigo dengan senyum lemahnya. Mata hazel itu tak henti-hentinya menatap paras cantik gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaien-dono." ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum ketus. Ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 17:00, Ichigo pun berpamitan dengan Rukia, ibu Rukia - Hisana - dan ayah Rukia - Byakuya - untuk pulang setelah menemani Rukia sejak tadi.

"Aku akan datang lagi esok, lusa dan seterusnya." batin Ichigo. Ia segera meluncur kerumahnya. Menatap langit dan pergi. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara**

**Kurosaki's House****  
**  
"Aaa, anakku sudah pulang ternyata. Kemarilah nak!" ucap Isshin, ayah Ichigo padanya. Sorotan mata Ichigo membelenggu, dan Isshin mengerti, anaknya tengah dalam kegundahan.

"Nii-san!" Yuzu berlari, ia ingin menyapa kakaknya, Ichigo namun terhenti oleh tangan Isshin yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Yuzu pun pasrah, ia hanya bisa menatap wajah kakaknya yang meninggalkannya menuju kamar. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Ichigo P.O.V****  
**

Aku segera merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Ku tatap langit-langit kamarku dan ketika itu pula ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Mengingat kembali sosok gadis buta yang ku bohongi hari ini. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai memperhatikanmu. Tersenyum disaat kau tersenyum dan marah ketika kau terluka. Aku tidak tau, apa aku harus marah atau senang ketika melihatmu bahagia bersama Kaien. Selalu berharap akulah yang bisa melakukan itu. Harus ku akui, aku menyukaimu. Mulai dari wajahmu, senyummu, hingga sifatmu. Sekarang pun, aku jauh darimu. Tapi dengan menyamar sebagai Kaien, aku bisa mengenalimu. Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu.

"Kebenaran yang kau lihat hanyalah ilusi," ucapku yang tengah membayangkan masa-masa indah Kaien bersama Rukia. "Aku yang akan membahagiakan Rukia sekarang." lanjutku. Ku ingat kembali, memori-memori lalu. Wajah ketika Rukia senang, hingga ia terluka dan menangis. Dalam lelapku, aku berjanji aku akan membuat Rukia bahagia bersama aku sebagai Kaien. 

**Ichigo P.O.V End****  
**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ichigo selalu menjaga Rukia dengan taruhan nyawanya. Setiap Rukia digoda atau ingin dipermainkan, ia akan membelanya. Beberapa kali rahasia Ichigo hampir terbongkar, tapi akhirnya masih terjaga hingga sekarang.

Ichigo telah mengajarkan Rukia banyak hal. Mulai dari cara cepat ia menghafal tempat, suara dari teman-teman hingga menangkap getaran. Rukia sangat bahagia menyangka bahwa ia masih menjadi wanita paling bahagia didunia. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?**

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." suara dari rahang tenggorokan Ichigo terdengar jelas. Pertanda bahwa ia tengah terbatuk sakit.

"Kaien, kau tidak apa?" tanya Rukia yang berjalan menuju Ichigo dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku tidak apa, Rukia. Sudahlah." ucap Ichigo dengan tenang. Mata hazelnya melirik ke arah tangan kekarnya. Ia segera menutup mata dan menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat adanya darah yang berada ditangannya.

"Terjadi lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" batinnya. Memang akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sering batuk disertai darah yang keluar dari dalam dirinya. Namun ia enggan memeriksakan dirinya karena ia merasa ini hal yang biasa. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita**

"Dimana Kurosaki? HEY KUROSAKI!" teriak seseorang yang memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku disini. Tidak perlu berteriak. Hm? Ternyata kau, Kaien." jawab pemilik rambut orange itu enteng.

"Apa-apaan kau menyamar jadi diriku begitu, hah? Bila kau mau mengerjai anak itu tidak apa, tapi jangan memakai nama orang seenaknya!" jelas Kaien dengan emosi.

"Lalu apa? Membiarkannya menangis karenamu yang meninggalkannya begitu saja?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai naik darah pula.

"Itu urusanku! Aku tidak suka dengan gadis buta seperti Kuchiki! Mengerti kau, Ichigo Kurosaki!" balas Kaien pada Ichigo. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Pemilik dari mata violet gelap itu menangis ketika mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia berlari meninggalkan tempatnya menuju rumah. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia terjatuh dan merasa sakit. Tapi sakit dihatinya seratus kali lipat lebih hebat dari apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"**Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni**

**Rukia P.O.V****  
**

Semua hanya kebohongan. Tidak ada yang jujur. Kaien meninggalkanku karena aku buta dan seseorang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki menyamar menjadi Kaien untuk membuatku bahagia, tapi ia tidak tau betapa sakit hatiku ketika tau hal ini. Yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang hanya menangis dan menangis tanpa tau arah dan tujuan apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Okaa-san.. Hiks.." aku memeluk ibuku erat dengan pilu airmata yang masih mengalir deras dipipiku.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya ibu cemas. Aku menunduk.

"Kenapa okaa-san bohong? Kenapa? Kaien-dono tidak mencintaiku, benar kan okaa-san?," tanyaku menahan airmataku yang terus mengalir. "yang selama ini menjadi Kaien itu Ichigo, ya kan kaa-san? Kenapa kaa-san bohong padaku?" tanyaku dan ibu hanya terdiam lalu memelukku.

"Maafkan kaa-san Rukia. Kaa-san hanya ingin kamu terus tersenyum. Kaa-san minta maaf." Kaa-san menangis. Kaa-san, sebenarnya aku takut...takut bila ternyata aku menyukai Ichigo yang memberiku kehangatan melebihi Kaien-dono. 

**Rukia P.O.V End**

*~ Deathberry ~*

**Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo****  
**  
**Classroom****  
**  
"Kurosaki, sebaiknya kau jujur kepada Kuchiki atau mungkin kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya." ucap Kaien yang mulai tenang disaat itu.

"Aku tau, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat," ucap Ichigo yang mulai buram memandangi sekitarnya. "aku hanya..." tiba-tiba Ichigo terjatuh. Mengetahui hal itu, Kaien terkejut dan langsung membawa Ichigo ke mobilnya dan membawanya kerumah sakit langganannya. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo**

**Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte kimeta**

**Doctor's Room**

"Dia kenapa Unohana-san?" tanya Kaien.

"Begini Shiba-san, Saudara Ichigo ternyata terkena kanker paru-paru stadium 3. Kenapa sejak dulu ia tidak memeriksakan dirinya?" tanya Unohana, salah satu dokter dirumah sakit itu.

"Saya tidak tau, Unohana-san." jawab Kaien menaruh perhatiannya kearah lain. Ia segera menuju ke tempat Ichigo yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau bodoh, Kurosaki." ucap Kaien.

"Kenapa? Aku bodoh? Kau yang bodoh!" jawab Ichigo menyindir. Kaien hanya memejamkan matanya, menutupi mata hazel miliknya.

"Matilah kau dengan tenang, Kurosaki." Kaien berkata seenaknya.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?" Ichigo naik darah, mata hazelnya menatap tajam kearah mata emerland Kaien. Tiba-tiba Ichigo terbatuk dan lagi-lagi darah keluar dari sana. Ichigo segera menutupi tangannya.

"Itu maksudku. Aku tau ada darah disitu. Kau terkena kanker paru-paru stadium 3. Karena itu, matilah dengan tenang." jelas Kaien. Ichigo tercengang mendengarnya. Tapi ia mulai tertawa sesaat setelah itu. 

"**Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni fureta**

"Kau gila! Itu tidak mungkin." ucap Ichigo santai. Kaien membalik tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo pun berfikir, apa ia benar-benar mengidap penyakit mematikan itu.

"Kaien," Ichigo memanggil Kaien dari jauh.

"Ya?" tanya Kaien.

"Tolong jangan beritau siapapun tentang ini." jawab Ichigo dengan senyum. Dan Kaien pun menggangguk tanpa expresi.

"Terima kasih." jawab Ichigo. 

**Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"**Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no...Owaranai ...**

**The Next Day****  
**  
**Ichigo P.O.V**

Aku tengah menuju ke rumah Rukia. Aku ingin berucap jujur kepada Rukia bahwa aku ini Ichigo dan bukan Kaien.

Sesampainya aku dirumah Rukia, ku lihat rumah itu tampak sepi dan kosong. Biasanya pada jam-jam ini, Rukia tengah berjalan-jalan diteras rumahnya. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku memencet bel rumahnya.

"Eh, Kurosaki. Mencari Rukia?" tanya Hisana yang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Iya, apa dia ada?" tanyaku sopan.

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan temui dia dulu nak, dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabnya. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ada apa dengan Rukia? "Dia sudah tau kalau kau bukan Kaien, Kurosaki. Dan dia marah. Dia bercerita bahwa kemarin ia mendengar pembicaraan kalian." jelas Hisana-san padaku. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku.

"Biarkan aku...sebentar saja.." ucapku. Hisana-san mengerti dan mempersilahkanku. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Aku sangat berfikir tentangmu...waktu seakan tak berhenti untukku**

**Rukia's Room**

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia tanpa bersuara.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia singkat. Dengan isyarat kecil, aku meminta Hisana-san berbohong.

"Ini Kaa-san." jawab Hisana-san. Rukia pun keluar dan akupun tersenyum.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia." ucapku datar. Ia tampak terkejut mendengar suaraku.

"I-Ichigo? Pergi dariku!" ia mulai menuju kamarnya namun ku tahan dengan tanganku.

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu." ucapku memelas.

"LEPASKAN AKU! Tidak ada yang perlu ku dengarkan! Aku benci kamu!" ucapnya. Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan itu dan melepas tanganku. Ia menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

"Rukia.." Hisana-san memanggil namanya.

"Tidak perlu Hisana-san, bisa aku bicara dengan anda?" tanyaku. Hisana-san hanya mengangguk lemah.

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Hati kosongku masih belum bisa menemukan perasaanmu**

"Bila nanti ada yang mendonorkan mata untuk Rukia, apa anda bisa membuat Rukia mau untuk melakukan cangkok?" tanyaku.

"Memang siapa yang mau mencangkokan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak bisa ku beritau sekarang, tapi ku mohon. Aku ingin ia bisa melihat." pintaku.

"Aku tau Rukia pasti juga ingin melihat dunia. Jadi, pasti ku kakukan." ucapnya dan aku tersenyum dan berpamit meninggalkan kediaman Kuchiki ini. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Aku tidak pernah bisa menggambar lukisan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya**

_Ku harap suatu saat nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi, Rukia.__  
_

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Rukia P.O.V**

******Tapi emosiku terus ingin mencobanya lagi dan lagi**

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu dan aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo. Aku tidak tau bagaimana ia sekarang. Bagaimana ia dan dimana ia. Rasa sesak didadaku semakin terasa. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Rukia, ayo pergi." Kaa-san memanggilku.

Karena hari ini aku akan melihat dunia. Operasiku sudah didepan mata dan aku membutuhkan Ichigo disampingku.

"Kaa-san, bisa panggilkan Ichigo? Aku ingin ialah yang ku lihat untuk pertama kali setelah aku bisa melihat lagi." pintaku. Kaa-san mengangguk dari belakang. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Biarkan aku mendengarkan "lagu cinta" -mu**

**Hospital**

"Kaa-san, Ichigo dimana?" tanyaku cemas.

"Ichigo sedang menuju kesini. Tenang ya? Jalani saja operasimu." jawab Kaa-san. Aku menggenggam tangan Kaa-san, berharap Ichigo benar-benar datang. 

**Rukia P.O.V End**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Aku mengerti disana ada seseorang yang kau tatap tepat didepan matamu, tapi...**

**After Operation****  
**

"Bagaimana pencangkokan Rukia, dok?" tanya Hisana cemas ditemani suaminya, Byakuya.

"Pencangkokan Kuchiki berhasil. Kita tunggu hasilnya besok. Sekarang, anda bisa melihat Rukia dikamarnya." ucap sang dokter Unohana. Hisana pun segera menuju ke ruangan Rukia.

"Rukia, kau tak apa?" tanya Hisana khawatir.

"Kaa-san? Aku baik. Dimana Ichigo, Kaa-san?" tanya Rukia murung. Hisana ingin menjawab yang sebenarnya, namun Byakuya melarang dan berbicara.

"Ichigo akan datang besok, besok kau akan melihatnya. Ia mendapat tugas yang banyak hari ini." ucap Byakuya dan Rukia pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Istirahatlah Rukia," ucap Hisana dengan senyumnya.

"Baik, Kaa-san." jawab Rukia tersenyum. Sejauh dirinya terlelap, ia hanya ingin berjumpa dengan Ichigo. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Tolong beri aku sayapdan percaya bahwa,hanya dengan lagu ini**

**Aku berjanji**

**The Next Day**

"Kaa-san, dimana Ichigo? Aku ingin melihatnya untuk jadi yang pertama." ucap Rukia.

"Kami akan membawamu kesana Rukia." ucap Byakuya. Rukia hanya menggangguk. Ia tidak sabar ingin melihat Ichigo. Ia ingin meminta maaf padanya. Melakukan hal seperti biasa dengannya.

"Dokter, tidak apa kan?" tanya Hisana memelas.

"Tidak apa." jawab Unohana singkat. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Aku memutukan untuk menerima semua masa lalu**

Hisana, Byakuya, Unohana dan Rukia pergi menuju tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu Ichigo. Disebuah bukit, mereka berhenti.

"Kaa-san, sudah sampai?" tanya Rukia tidak sabar.

"Sudah, Rukia. Dokter akan membuka perbanmu." jawab Hisana tak kuat menahan tangisnya sejak tadi. Unohana pun mengangguk. Ia membuka perban Rukia sedikit demi sedikit hingga terlepas semua.

"Sekarang bukalah kedua matamu perlahan. 

*~ Deathberry ~*  
**Aku menyanyikan "lagu cinta"... aku ingin menyentuh senyum di wajahmu**

**Rukia P.O.V**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah sebuah gundukan tanah bagai bukit untuk para semut.

"Ini, kuburan?" tanyaku. Ku lihat ke arah Kaa-san yang menangis dan Tou-san meng mengelus pundak Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san? Ichigo...mana?" tanyaku terbata. Tak ada jawaban...  
Ku perhatikan kuburan itu secara seksama.

_Ichigo Kurosaki__  
__15 Juli 1991 - 23 Juni 2010__  
_  
Airmataku tak terbendung lagi. Aku tak dapat percaya bahwa Ichigo telah tiada padahal aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya.

"Kaa-san, ini bohong kan? Ichigo tidak mungkin.." tanyaku terbata. Masih belum percaya akan semuanya. 

**Walau ku fikir, ada seseorang yang kau lihat disana**

"Lihatlah kaca ini, dan lihatlah photo handphone ini. Ini milikmu." pinta Kaa-san padaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaca. Aku pun mengambil kaca dan melihat mata hazel yang ku miliki saat ini. Indah... Mata ini bergerak sesuai keinginanku. Mata yang sangat indah. Lalu ku lihat sebuah foto laki-laki didalam sebuah handphone. Laki-laki dengan pose menjulurkan lidah, dan menunjuk ke arah kamera. Rambutnya berwarna orange dan...matanya...hazel.

"Matanya hazel?" tanyaku. Hisana-nee mengangguk. Ku lirik kembali foto itu, disisi kanan atas terdapat angka 15.

"15... I-Ichigo?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Tangisanku smakin deras menderai dipipi. Ichigo telah tiada...tiada.

"Ichigo menyumbangkan kornea matanya untukmu setelah ia meninggal. Ia berkata padaku ada seseorang yang ingin menyumbangkan matanya padamu dan ternyata itu dia," ucap Kaa-san padaku. "2hari lalu ia operasi, walau berhasil tapi kesehatannya menurun dan..." Kaa-san kembali menangis.

"Ichigo, tak bisakah aku bertemu denganmu sekali saja?" tanyaku pada kuburan didepanku. Tangisku tak terhenti lagi. Aku mencintaimu Ichigo.

"Handphone itu milik Ichigo. Dia menitipkannya untukmu." ucap Dokter Unohana padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Satu-satunya barang yang ku dapat darinya. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**'lagu cinta" -ku tak kan berhenti - Aku telah menemukanmu**

**KUCHIKI'S****HOUSE**

Aku tengah sibuk melihat foto-foto Ichigo. Banyak foto-foto yang narsis ku lihat darinya. Wajah tampan yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"Eh, apa ini?" tanyaku ketika melihat sebuah video terselip didalamnya. Aku pun mencoba membukanya.

"Ichigo?" tanyaku. Ku lihat seorang laki-laki bermata hazel tersenyum padaku yang tengah duduk diatas sofa coklat yang panjang.

"Rukia? Ehm.. Kalo bisa jawab, ngangguk ya jelek?" ucap Ichigo dalam video itu. Aku pun mengangguk, seakan ia bisa melihatku dan mendengarku.

"Aku bercanda. Hey, aku minta maaf ya. Maafkan aku karena aku...menyamar sebagai Kaien. Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit hati.. Melihatmu sakit hati hanya membuatku marah. Aku tidak tega. Maaf ya?" lanjutnya. Airmataku tengah berada dipelupuk mataku.

"Oh ya, mata itu...mata hazel. Mata yang sama dengan ibuku. Ibuku pergi meninggalkanku karena penyakit kanker paru-paru.. Penyakit yang sama, yang ku alami saat ini. Jadi ku fikir, aku akan mati. Dan sebaiknya mataku ini ku berikan padamu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia bisa melihat dunia. Apalagi dengan mataku. Kita bisa melihat hal yang sama." ucapnya lagi. Airmataku smakin deras. Ku lihat ia pun menangis.

"Aku akan selalu ada disisimu selamanya dengan kornea mata yang ada dimatamu, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum video itu berakhir. Terima kasih Ichigo.

Ku hapus airmataku dan ku tatap handphone itu lekat-lekat. 

**...Itu tidak akan pernah berakhir...**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Kau benar Ichigo, kau akan selalu ada dalam diriku. Didalam kornea mata ini. Mata hazel yang indah.  
Arigatou, Ichigo.  
Aishiteru. 

*~ Deathberry ~*

OWARI

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Love and Truth selesai. Mohon reviewnya**.


End file.
